Dildos and Lattes
by BrItachii
Summary: Naruto and his friends get into a drunk game of Truth or Dare, only for Naruto to end up in front of the Adult Shop. He can't stay away from the dark haired man behind the counter. SasuNaru. AU. A fun and lighthearted fic!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all! This is my first full fic that I am writing. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

This fic is sns and has sexual themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sitting around the large table on the floor, a large group of friends sat, a little too drunk for their own good. "Hey, let's play truth or dare!" Choji shouted, "And none of those lame, boring dares either."

"Oh hell yeah!" Kiba laughed. "I'm so down for this."

"Aren't we a bit drunk to be playing this?" Ino asked, rolling her eyes at the sound of the other's disagreement.

"It's the best time to play, Ino. You'll see! How about you go first." Kiba replied as Ino tapped her chin thoughtfully. Her gaze landed on Hinata.

"Hinata, Truth or Dare?" Ino smirked.

"Ah-Um.. T-Truth I guess?" She answered in a soft voice.

"Alright. Have you sucked a guy's dick yet?" Ino's smirk grew sinister at the bright blush that covered Hinata's face.

"Wha-What!? No! I Haven- Don't.. Why would you ask me that!" She sputtered, clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed. Ino just laughed, drinking down more of her mixed drink. She shrugged.

"Thought it would be funny to see your reaction.. But that means it's your turn now." She smiled a faux innocent smile while Hinata nervously looked around the room.

"I guess I'll pick.. Lee. Truth or Dare?" She looked down in her lap. Lee jumped up at the chance to have a turn.

"I will pick dare for I never lose! I will rise to the challenge you place in front of me!" He smiled wide and gave a thumbs up.

"Um, then I'll dare you to… to run 10 laps around the house."

"That is something I can do Hina-"

"Ugh, I said no lame dares, Hinata." Choji complained, scowling at the black haired girl.

"Um run ten laps around the house.. Naked?" Hinata blushed while looking to Choji for approval of the dare, Choji's giggles barely being contained as Lee stipped off his clothing, shouted a quote of youth, and ran out the front door. "Who is going to go next?"

"I will." Choji piped up, looking straight at the pinkette in the room. "So tell me Sakura. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She matched the look in his eyes, with no hesitation in her voice.

"I dare you to flash Ino." He smirked and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We are best friends Choji. We change in front of each other all the time. This one's a breeze." She grabbed Ino's arm and led her to the corner of the room, lifted up her shirt, and just as quickly pulled it back down. Both girls sat back down and Sakura shrugged. "See? No biggie." She laughed, clearly tipsy. "So, Kiba. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." He responded just as Lee came back inside, slipping his underwear on.

"I dare you to kiss Hinata." Kiba whooped while rushing over to Hinata's bright red face. He squatted down in front of her, cupping her cheek and planted a kiss on her lips. After a few moments, she took fistfuls of his shirt, bringing him closer as she kissed back. They parted and Kiba winked at her.

"Alright, Sakura, best dare of the night." Kiba laughed "Naruto, your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, and you better make it good. I can handle anything." The blonde smiled wide, placing his hands behind his head.

"Be careful what you wish for, Blondie." Kiba narrowed his eyes with a goofy grin. Naruto took a big swig of his drink.

"Alright dog boy," He said, pointing at the brunette across from him, "Hit me with it. You know I never back down from a dare." Kiba's smile got even wider as he leaned into the table.

"I dare you to go to the sex shop down the street, buy a dildo, and if anyone asks tell them it's because you love the feeling of it up your ass so much, you need to have one for 'on the go'." A silence rested over the friend group. Choji was the first to break it with a laugh, slapping his knee, cocking his head back in a fit of giggles. The rest of the friends joined in, you could even hear Hinata's soft laugh at Naruto's fate. "And if you don't do it." Kiba's smile got so wide Naruto could swear he could see all of the brunette's teeth. "I'm telling Mr. Umino at work that he should do a random drug test.. And you know you won't pass." Kiba's cackle was so loud, Naruto cringed. It wasn't a secret that Naruto and his buddies like to smoke. Not that he was high all the time, or at work even, but he just didn't want to take the chance. He groaned.

"Okay fine. When do I need to complete the dare by?" Kiba thought for a moment.

"Today is Friday.. So have it completed by Sunday." The blonde nodded and the game went on. Naruto's dare being the worst of them from the looks of it. The drunken friends dissolving into laughing messes and slurred words as the night went on.

* * *

The next morning, however, was not as fun as the night before. Naruto groaned as he unstuck his cheek from the floor beneath him. He squinted his eyes as he looked around him, noticing he was in the bathroom. Oh yeah, he remembered coming in here to vomit after taking the dare of taking 5 shots in a row.. Not his proudest moment. Naruto's memories starting coming back from the night before and he started fretting over the insane dare he brought upon himself. It wasn't like he wasn't secure in his sexuality, he was. His friends knew he was bisexual as well, it's just that going into a sex shop just wasn't his thing. He rubbed his eyes and jumped into the shower, the hot water on his back helping his insane headache. He stepped out and decided to make himself a quick breakfast. He saw Kiba in the kitchen.

"You look awful." He said, shaking his head with a laugh. Naruto placed the frozen breakfast burrito into the microwave as he smiled.

"Thanks, you look terrible yourself." He set the time on the microwave and then turned to Kiba "Mind if I steal a bowl?" the brunette just nodded, waving him off.

"Not at all, started my day off with one too. Waking and Baking helps take the edge of the hangover off, you know?" He did know, and was grateful his friend was generous. He shared often too, but in moments like this it was bliss. Naruto ran up to his friend's bedroom, taking the bong in hand. He gently scraped the burnt leaves out and filled the bowl with the remaining green in the grinder. He lit the edge of the bowl with the lighter, breathed in, and released the bowl, taking the hit. He held it for a few moments before breathing out and sighing in relief. It really did take the edge off. His headache was better, but the nausea stayed the same. He was so ready for that burrito. Strolling down the stairs, he joined Kiba once more. "Just to let you know, everyone else went home earlier."

"Damn, What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's about 2 pm." Naruto just shook his head at that. He grabbed his burrito and followed his friend to the living room to enjoy the afternoon watching shows and relaxing.

A few hours later, Naruto checked his phone to look up the sex shop's hours. "They open in an hour, I think I'm going to go home and change."

"Okay cool. Have fun" Kiba replied with a laugh. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he shut the door.

* * *

Naruto found himself standing outside of the shop, bright neon lights dancing in front of him advertising "Adult Movies" and "Fun, Sexy Toys". The blonde let out a sigh as he walked into the adult store. The first thing he noticed were the bright pink signs over the different sections of the store. His eyes traveled over the lingerie, then the handcuffs and bondage packages, the pornos, and then he saw the sign that said "Dildos" With a heart for the "i" of course. Naruto started heading that direction when he heard a deep, smooth voice. "Welcome in, what are you looking for today?" Naruto turned to look at the man and had to pause for a moment, taking in his features. He had raven hair, reflecting almost dark blue with the amount of artificial lights around him. He had dark, piercing eyes, ones that made the blonde shift awkwardly. Judging by the bright pink name tag that read "Sasuke", he assumed the handsome man worked there.

"I'm looking for a-uh a dildo, actually." Naruto replied, surprised his voice sounded as even as it did. At that, the man smirked at him.

"Is that so? For you or a partner?" Naruto could feel a blush creeping up his neck. He wished he could die right now.

"For me, I just love the feeling so much I need one for.. On-the-go, ya know?" He laughed nervously, reciting the line that Kiba told him to say. The man-Sasuke's smirk got wider and he started walking towards the blonde, motioning him to follow.

"Well, if that is the case we have plenty of options. Do you prefer a plug, a vibrator, or a lifelike piece?" How the handsome man could ask so casually, Naruto didn't know, and he just awkwardly looked at the selection in front of him.

"Um, I'm not sure." He replied, suddenly feeling quite overwhelmed by the choices and by the dark eyes drilling into him. At that, Sasuke chuckled. Naruto could feel that chuckle go down his spine and could feel his face flushing a darker shade.

"For someone who loves it so much, you really don't know what you're talking about. Or are you just always this idiotic?" Naruto sputtered at that, surprised by his blunt words.

"I-I've only had the real thing I don't- I'm not an idiot!" Naruto felt like an idiot, however.

"Right." Was the raven's dry reply. "Well, it's going to depend on what exactly you are looking for." He returned back to his semi professional tone, mixed with some obvious teasing. "If you are looking for something discreet and long wearing, you could go with the plug. Wear it to work, tease yourself, and when you get home you can get off. If you are looking for something more lazy, I'd do a vibe. Less work on you, more on the toy." He continued like it was the most normal thing in the world to talk about these things. "And if you are looking for something more like the real thing, we have a lot of different kinds of dildos." He started walking towards them. "We have 5 inches to 12 inches. Some are fun colors like pink, purple or blue, some are different flesh colors." He continues walking and Naruto follows along, trying to keep up. "And these here are heated, so it feels the most lifelike. Are there any in particular you are interested in?" The dark haired man turned to the blonde now, a small smirk on his face as he watched Naruto process everything he was just told.

"I think a dildo for sure.." He trailed off, not sure what to say next. "Do you have any suggestions?" The question earned him a snort from the salesman.

"I think if it's your first one.." He trailed off, picking 3 different dildos off of the wall. "I'd try one of these 3. One is 5.5 inches and has a suction cup. Super easy to use in the shower or you can suction it to a surface in your room, easier for penetration and riding, not too big. This next one has a handle on the end, it's 5 inches and better if you want to lay in bed and have your arms do the work. This last one is 6 inches, a bit bigger but I like the grooves on the side, it's an extra form of stimulation and also-" He points to a nub on the shaft "-This will help hit your prostate, only downside is there is no handle or cup so it's a bit harder to use." Naruto just nodded along.

"I'll go with the first one." Sasuke nodded, bringing the toy up to the front, stopping on the way to pick up a bottle of lube.

"You'll need this, I trust?" Again the blonde just nodded, feeling his palms sweat with nervousness. He wiped his hands on his pants as the raven spoke up again. "You know, this is a great choice. A lot of possibilities… And you like to ride on it? Hm" He starts scanning the items. "Good to know." He smirked even wider at Naruto's wide eyes and flushed face. He reached for his wallet and paid for the items. "Have a good night" Sasuke looked at the debit card the blonde used to pay with "Naruto. Hope to see you in again."

"Thanks, goodnight." And with that, Naruto scurried out of the shop, ready to kill a certain dog loving brunette.

* * *

Without so much as a warning, Naruto sped over to Kiba's house and started to pound on the door. The brunette opened the door a few moments later, took a good look at his best friend, and started to laugh. The blonde was still red in the face, pushing his friend out of his way as he let himself in. Kiba looked over to Naruto "You get the goods?" He just shook the bag with a glare.

"Yeah, I did! And there was this really hot guy working there and I had to tell him about needing a dildo for on-the-go and ugh!" Naruto groaned and threw his arm over his face. "This is all your fault." Kiba shook his head.

"So you met a hot guy and now you're mad? You should be thanking me." Naruto just groaned again, flopping onto the couch. "Hey, I'll go pack you a bowl. Would that make it better?" Kiba whined sarcastically, already halfway to his room. The blonde just looked down at the bag in his hand fighting off another blush. He could still feel those dark eyes looking into him, his deep voice, his- "Your bowl is ready!" Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto ran to smoke his bowl, ready for some much needed relief from the thoughts swirling in his head. As it turns out, getting high just meant he was more open with his thoughts. "So, what did you get?" Naruto grabbed the bag and took out the neon pink dildo and the lube. Kiba couldn't stifle his giggles. "Why did you get that one?" Naruto shrugged

"It's the one the hot guy said would be good, he gave me a couple options an-"

"Wait- wait wait, he said it would be good? He picked one out for you?" Naruto nodded, flushing.

"Well yeah, he-uh showed me all the different kinds and helped me pick it out. He was like a genius with this stuff. He knew so much about" Naruto gestured around him "All the sex stuff and the dildos and all of that." Kiba nodded along with an amused grin.

"Ah huh, you think he might be gay and available?" Naruto pursed his lips, seemingly in thought.

"Damn I hope so." The blonde smiled "I really want to suck his dick." At that Kiba pat his friend's shoulder.

"Alright, well, that's enough of that." Naruto laughed at his friend's expression. "All further hot guy matters will have to go through a person that is actually into guys. Unfortunately, my dear friend, that is not my area of expertise." He got up from the floor "Come on, let's go play my Xbox." The blonde just laughed and joined his friend.

* * *

Naruto sighed as his thumb hovered over the contact in his phone, wondering if he was just being silly with all of this, but ultimately decided he wanted to talk about this and his best friend was definitely not the person to talk to about it. With one final sigh, he pressed the call button. "Hey Ino."

"Oh my God, Naruto! Hey! You like never call me, what's up?" He started to play with the hem of his shirt, feeling more nervous now.

"I met a hot guy." He mumbled.

"Okay, and? Tell me more! Where do you meet him?" Naruto closed his eyes and started playing with the blanket on his bed instead.

"The sex shop. He was working there and he helped me pick out a-" Naruto put a hand over his face. Telling this to Kiba was one thing, but with Ino it was a completely different story. "A dildo. I'm pretty sure he flirted with me." There was a pause before he heard Ino's laughter.

"Oh my _God! _Are you serious? Of course you'd be into some pervy guy."

"He-He's not a pervert! He's just- just professional, that's all." Naruto blirted out.

"Mmmkay, sure. Well, what are you going to do about it?" Ino asked.

"That's why I'm calling, actually.."

"Oh!" She began to tap her chin, humming as she thought. "Well you need to go back, of course. Tell him that his suggestion was great and needed his professional expertise to find another product. Maybe a vibrator.. Ooh or ask him what porn he likes!" Naruto flushed at the thought of the raven haired man looking into him, smirking as he suggested a porno. "Either way, you have to go back. Wait like a week and then go again, kay?"

"Okay, okay." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, by the way."

"Of course! Tell me everything after you see him!"

"Will do." And the line went dead. Naruto looked around the room, his eyes landing on the black bag sitting innocently next to his bed. The blonde bit his lip for a moment before grabbing it. He took the dildo and lube out, breaking them out of their packaging. He held the suction cup and chuckled as it wiggled in his hand. The toy was made out of rubber, making it flexible and slightly squishy, the shaft was 5.5 inches as promised, ending with rubber balls attached to a suction cup. Blue eyes scanned his room, landing on a small mirror in the corner he acquired in high school for some project. The blonde carefully picked the mirror up and put it flat on his bed. He then took the dildo and suctioned it to the mirror and sure enough it stuck. Naruto awkwardly fumbled with his clothing, wondering if he should put on some porn or not, ultimately deciding against it. He bit his lip as he sat on his bed, sliding his hand down to his half hard erection, pumping it slowly. He let out a low hum as he felt himself grow in his hand and reached out to grab the lube, popped the cap open, and moved his hand from his dick just to spread the lube onto his fingers. He spread his legs as he returned his hand to his cock, his other fingers teasing his entrance. He felt his face get hot as he let two fingers in, gasping softly. It had been a while since he had done this and his ass felt tight, really tight. The blonde scissored his fingers inside of himself, curling them up until he found his prostate. "Fuck.." He sighed in pleasure and added a third finger. His moans were getting louder now, the pain from stretching his tight ass fading as he becomes lost in just how good it felt and he decided it was time. The blonde removed his fingers and took the lube, spreading it over the toy. He moved until his entrance hovered just a couple inches from the head of the toy, he was really hard now and could feel his precum leaking in anticipation. Suddenly images of dark eyes and a sexy smirk made its way into his mind as he sat onto the head of the dildo. Naruto hissed at how much the toy was stretching him and sunk down until he could feel the rubber balls sitting against his ass. After only a moment he started to move, rolling his hips and letting out low moans while the toy stretched him. The images of the raven haired man were getting more intense now, causing his already hard member to get even harder as it bobbed against his stomach. Naruto leaned forward as he rode the toy more, the perfect angle to have it hit his prostate with every snap of his hips. He was moaning so loud he was sure his neighbors would hear, but it didn't stop him from yelling out when he came, shutting his eyes and collapsing on the bed with the sheer force of his orgasm. He had never cum that hard before, face and neck red and flushed, his body covered in sweat. He didn't even have the energy to clean himself up, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Sitting over a steaming hot bowl of ramen, Naruto took a deep breath. He only took a moment to appreciate the delicious meal in front of him before scarfing down his first of many bowls of the evening. His thoughts began to wander as he thought of those dark eyes once more. He was feeling nervous and excited to see the dark haired man again. He had spent the past few days using his toy, every time the thoughts of Sasuke getting more clear, much to his embarrassment. He had only met the man once and yet here he was, at his favorite ramen shop, thinking about him. He looked over at the time, it read 3:30AM. He always came to this shop when he couldn't sleep. He loved that it was 24/7 and that the ramen was especially scrumptious. He inhaled another bowl of ramen as soon as it was sat in front of him, enjoying the distraction from his thoughts. It's not like he had never had a crush before, he had many in the past. Some ending in hookups, some in short relationships, some, inevitably, he had been rejected. He had just never felt a pull to someone like this before, his thoughts racing all the time, finding himself getting impatient to see Sasuke again. He ran a hand through his hair with a deep sigh. He was going to go tomorrow. He smiled to himself as he ordered another bowl.

Naruto stood in front of the bright, neon lights and felt nervous. After a brief pep talk, he took a deep breath and opened the door. As expected, dark eyes locked with his. He had taken Ino's advice and waited a week to come back, the words he had rehearsed to say to the man had flown right out of his head the moment Sasuke looked at him. He smirked and Naruto nearly melted into the floor.

"Welcome back, Naruto was it?" The blonde nodded dumbly. "What can I do for you?" Naruto fidgeted in place.

"I want a bigger one." At that, Sasuke looked surprised only for a flash, being quickly replaced by another smirk.

"Is that so?" He looked Naruto up and down. "I can make that happen. Follow me." The blonde trotted happily behind, happy he got a reaction out of the raven haired man. Sasuke turned back to him once they reached the dildos once more. "Were you looking for 7-"

"I want 8 inches." Naruto cut him off flushing a deep red with the way Sasuke was looking at him. "And I need more lube, I'm all out." Sasuke's soft laugh was unexpected and far too short in Naruto's opinion, but he relaxed next to the man the moment he heard it.

"8 inches, more lube. Got it." He walked down the row of toys, picking a toy off the wall. Naruto followed so close that Sasuke nearly bumped into him once he turned around. "Personal space, moron, ever heard of it?" Naruto flushed a deep red once more.

"I'm not great with personal space, no." Naruto let out a laugh.

"Hmm, why am I not surprised?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and the blonde just laughed harder, slapping a hand on the man's back. Sasuke jumped a bit, not expecting the touch and the strange familiarity the blonde made him feel.

"You're kinda an asshole, aren't you?" Sasuke let out a snort, shaking his head as he leaned away from the touch.

"I just say what's true." Naruto let his hand fall back to his side, his knuckles nearly brushing Sasuke's at just how close they were still.

"Yup, definitely an asshole." Naruto nodded, happy with his deduction. "Now come on, bastard, I want to look at the cock rings." Sasuke fell into a comfortable pace beside him.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly into the small coffee shop, mumbling a soft "G'morning" to Kiba, the brunette grumbling a soft greeting in return. The blonde put on his apron and walked to the espresso machine, selecting the quad shot and downed it as soon as it was finished. "Why do they make us start our shift at 3 in the morning?" Naruto complained, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Think of it this way, at least we get off early." Naruto sleepily nodded his head as he started preparing the iced coffee, Kiba walked off to make iced tea.

A few hours later Sakura and Ino walk into the shop, ordering their daily usual.

"So, Naruto. How was your second trip to the shop?" He blushed at the question, starting to fumble with the lid of a latte.

"It was good, he's a total asshole but I like him." He smiled wide, as Sakura furrowed her brow.

"Are you talking about the sex shop off of Lane road?" Naruto nodded. "Oh my god.. Are you talking about that guy with black hair and is like.. Super hot?" Again, Naruto nodded, slower this time. "He is so hot! I totally got gay vibes from him but he is literally the hottest guy I have ever seen."

"Jeez" Kiba said, turning around "This guy must look like a god if both of you are gushing over him." Ino rolled her eyes.

"So when are you going back to the shop?" Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe in a few days? I don't think I can wait another week." he bowed his head as he heard Kiba laugh. He slapped his hand on his friend's back.

"Don't tell me you're already lovesick over this guy." Naruto shrugged the hand off of his back.

"No, he's just.. Interesting." Sakura snorted into her cup then and Naruto flushed.

"Interesting.. Yeah, sure, we'll go with that." The pinkette laughed softly. "Come on, Ino. We have to make it to class." Ino waved to the boys as she left.

"Come on, blondie. I think it's time for some coffee bombs." Naruto smiled and grabbed a shot of espresso for himself and he handed one over to Kiba. They dropped the shot into iced coffee and chugged, their cups hitting the counter at the same time.

"Uzumaki! Inuzuka! Get back to work!" Mr. Umino yelled out to them. They both laughed as they got back to making drinks.

* * *

Naruto only waited three days before going back to the shop. He sat in his car and drummed his fingers on the wheel. He always felt nervous before going into the shop, this time he was worried he was going back too soon. He ran his hand through his messy hair and sighed, he was being an idiot about all of this. With one final deep breath he got out of his car and walked into the shop.

"Back so soon, Moron?" Sasuke smirked and moved to meet Naruto as he flushed crimson.

"Yeah, I was looking for some good porn." The blonde smiled softly. "Bastard." Sasuke chuckled softly as he walked over to the porno section, picking up a DVD set.

"I'd suggest something like this." Naruto looked at the cover of the porn, it had a man with dark hair and dark eyes that looked similar to the man standing next to him. The man had slightly more feminine features, however, and he showed off his bare chest, wearing only a pair of tight shorts that left nothing to the imagination. Next to him was a smaller man with light shaggy brown hair, naked and bent over, a large "CENSORED" bar covering his ass. The title reads "Backdoor Sluts 2! The sequel with Sai you've all been waiting for!" It took a few moments before he realized that Sasuke picked a doppelganger on purpose.

"Sa-Sasuke!" The raven haired man couldn't hide his small smile.

"What? Like what you see?" Naruto just snatched the DVD from him and walked off, a shining glass case caught his attention.

"Woah, I didn't know you sold pipes here." Sasuke walked up next to him with an amused smirk. "I really like that one!" He pointed to a pipe made of glass, orange and red colors swirling in the glass. On the side there was a fox painted in black, red shining eyes standing out from the shadow. Sasuke reached for a key on his belt and opened the case, taking the pipe out and handing it to the blonde. He looked at it carefully. "Ah I really want it but it's 50 dollars."

"I'll sell it to you for 25." Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes. Sasuke just looked away, hiding his face with his hair. "Think of it as a regular's discount." Naruto smiled really wide then, hugging the unsuspecting man. "Thank you, Asshole! I really owe you one!" Sasuke kept looking away, yet he didn't move away from the touch. "Oh shit, sorry Sas, I should probably pay for this stuff, huh?" The raven haired man just silently moved to the counter and rung the items up.

"You know.." Sasuke started. "I smoke sometimes too." Naruto's face broke out into a brilliant smile and Sasuke had to look back down at the items to keep himself from staring.

"We'll have to hang out sometime then!" The other man bagged his items and shrugged.

"Maybe."

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and I'll be very grateful! I will be posting another chapter here soon. Until then, have a great day :)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was slinging drinks, his hands moving in a coordinated yet graceful manner. He was the best on the bar, able to pump syrup into the cup with one hand and finishing off a white mocha latte with whipped cream in the other hand. Despite how clumsy he was, he was incredible at his job. Kiba rung up orders in the drive-thru and helped to make the frozen drinks and iced teas. It was an orchestra of people who worked together like a well-oiled machine. Naruto was into the groove when he heard a deep voice at the counter.

"I'll take an americano." The blonde's head whipped around to see the handsome dark haired man. Just then his bright blue eyes met black. Sasuke blinked in recognition and walked over to the handoff plane. "Hey, Moron." Naruto's hand slipped when he heard him being addressed by the guy he was having damn dreams about. The whipped cream toppled over and he spilled a mocha latte all over the counter and himself.

"Fuck! Oh fuck are you kidding me?" He mumbled under his breath, quickly wiping the mess with a towel and requeueing the shots of espresso. He heard a snort.

"I almost thought you were mediocre at something. Turns out you're an idiot at everything." Naruto flushed a deep red and glared at the cup in front of him, angry at his clumsiness.

"Well, Bastard, some of us aren't perfect all the time." Sasuke smirked at that.

"Hmm, I wonder what that's like." Naruto pulled another cup and got back into his rhythm, happy that Sasuke was content to watch him work. The blonde took a cup with 4 shots of espresso, topped it with hot water and snapped the lid on.

"I have an americano for an asshole." Sasuke chuckled softly as he went to take the drink from Naruto. Their fingers brushed, only for a moment, but it was enough to make Naruto blush furiously.

"Thank you, Dumbass." For the first time Naruto could point out the amusement in the nearly expressionless face in front of him, he could see it in those dark eyes. Sasuke turned and left then and Naruto got back to serving the customers in front of him.

Near the end of his shift the crowd died down substantially and it gave Naruto a chance to grab Kiba by the sleeve. "Dude, he came." Kiba blinked in confusion.

"Who came?" The blonde groaned in frustration.

"Sasuke did!" Kiba looked even more confused at that.

"Who the fuck is Sasuke?" Naruto fisted his hand in the brunette's sleeve.

"The hot guy from the-" He lowered his voice "sex shop." Kiba understood then, laughing loudly.

"Well, why didn't you just say that! Did you finally get his number? Ask him out on a date?" The brunette cooed, clearly poking fun at his best friend. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No. Have you asked Hinata out on a date? Given her a dozen roses? Danced with her in the rain giving her a tender-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it." Kiba flushed crimson. "No, I haven't. " He sighed. "Every time I'm about to I chicken out. She's literally the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She's smart and sophisticated, she's cool and funny." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'll do it soon." Naruto nodded and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's back.

Sasuke came back to the coffee shop every day for a week.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his front door and threw his keys into the decorative bowl near the front door. He took his shoes off and placed his americano on the table to neatly line his shoes next to his brother's. He picked his drink back up and walked into the large dining room, fully intending to go to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast when he was stopped by a deep voice.

"Little brother, you seem to really be enjoying the beverages served at Rasengan Cafe." Sasuke scowled at his older brother. He was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a pair of reading glasses resting on his nose. He was reading the morning paper. Despite all the advancements in technology, his brother enjoyed the feel of holding the paper, whatever that meant. Sasuke didn't really care.

"It's good." Sasuke went to take another step.

"But little brother, you could always make your beverages here. I wonder why you'd keep going back to that small establishment. Perhaps there is another reason for visiting?" Sasuke walked away and into the kitchen at that, his steps more forceful than before. He could hear his brother's soft laugh behind him.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his tired eyes as he waited for his ramen to arrive to his table. He couldn't sleep again. It was happening more and more. He would lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling for hours just to get up and walk to the ramen shop. He was lucky it was so close to his dorm, he didn't really like to drive. The blonde tiredly clicked the tips of his chopsticks together and sighed. His lack of sleep was really getting to him. His already short attention span was almost becoming nonexistent and his grades were starting to slip. Naruto tiredly smiled at the waitress when she placed a steaming bowl of ramen in front of him. He began to eat it slower than usual when he heard the bell attached to the front door ring.

"Welcome, sir! What can we get started for you?" Naruto furrowed his brows when he heard. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and he was usually the only one in this shop so early.

"Do you have anything that's not ramen?" Naruto turned then, seeing the dark haired man once again.

"Oh! Um we serve salads here as well." Sasuke nodded.

"I'll take a salad then. Extra tomatoes." Sensing he was being looked at, Sasuke turned to look at the eyes boring a hole into the side of his head. He walked over to the blonde and sat in front of him. "Well, I didn't expect to see you at a ramen shop in the middle of the night, but I'm not surprised." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I had a short shift and just got off work. This is the only restaurant open so late." The blonde nodded and continued to eat, falling into a comfortable silence. Naruto broke it after a few minutes of slurping down his noodles.

"So, why'd you keep coming back to the cafe? Am I just that good at making drinks?" He teased and the raven haired man snorted in response.

"Not you too. I've heard enough slack from my brother." Naruto's eyes widened then, surprised at the mention of something so personal.

"You have a brother?" Sasuke nodded.

"I have an older brother. His name is Itachi and he is five years older than me. He has taken care of me ever since- Well, we'll save that for later."

"It must be nice to have a brother though, I'd love to have a brother. I'm an only child, you know?" Sasuke shook his head.

"It's really not that glamorous. You can have mine if you want." Naruto finally smiled at that.

"Okay, Deal." The waitress set the salad down in front of Sasuke and they fell quiet once more. Naruto finished his bowl and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "So why do you work at a Sex Shop?" Sasuke chuckled softly.

"Honestly? To piss my brother off." The blonde leaned back in his chair to get more comfortable.

"Surely that isn't your career goal. What do you actually want to do?" Sasuke bit down on a tomato before responding.

"I'm in university right now. Itachi works at the family business and is running it all on his own. After I graduate I will join him in running the company. What do you want to do?" Naruto relaxed more into the conversation.

"I'm in university to be a teacher. I want to teach elementary school students. When I was growing up the most influential people in my life were teachers. I want to be that to other kids that might need that." Sasuke hummed at that.

"Well, that makes sense. You do act like a child." Naruto laughed at that.

"Hey, you're not wrong there. I'm a kid at heart." The blonde hummed softly. "My guardian is a school teacher actually. I really look up to him."

"You'd make a good teacher, Moron." Naruto glowed at the compliment and Sasuke had to look away. He stared down into his salad for a few moments before speaking up again. "Why did you keep coming back to the shop?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Like you need another stroke to your ego." He laughed. "And I had never been into a shop like that. I was interested in all of it." The dark haired man nodded at that.

"Have you ever used any of it before?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, only the dildos I bought. I've always been very vanilla I guess." Sasuke nodded and Naruto saw that amusement in his eyes again. "But I'm uh-" Suddenly the blonde started to become embarrassed in the subject. He bowed his head. "I'm willing to learn, I guess." He heard a hum from across the table.

"You guess?" Naruto nodded, still not looking at the handsome man sitting across from him. "How did you like that porn you bought?"

"Don't say that stuff so loud!" The blonde hissed in embarrassment. Sasuke seemed completely unfazed by the whole thing. He waited patiently for his response. "It- It was good. I liked it." The blonde nearly whispered. "I-" He sighed and forced himself to continue. "I-I really liked the um.. Different positions?" The deep red blush spread to his ears and down his neck.

"Yes, I agree. Sai is known for his creativity in positions." Sasuke's voice was confident and even. Naruto wondered how he could be so damn casual about all of this. As if reading his thoughts, the raven haired man spoke again. "There is no need to be embarrassed, Naruto." He felt a shiver go down his spine at the mention of his name. "It's perfectly natural to have sex." Naruto put his face in his hands, groaning and rubbing his face. He took a deep breath and looked into onyx eyes.

"M-Maybe to you! I've only had sex twice." At that, Sasuke blinked his surprise. He hadn't realized the blonde to be so inexperienced, but he decided that is was just another cute thing about the blonde. A slow smirk worked it's way onto Sasuke's face.

"Only twice, hm?" He flipped his receipt over and wrote his phone number, slipping the paper to the blonde. "Maybe we should change that." With that Sasuke left the shop, leaving Naruto to sit for a moment by himself. He took the receipt and programmed in his number, sending a "Hey, It's Naruto!" text. The blonde slipped out of his chair and walked into the chilly morning.

* * *

Naruto and his friends sat around a table in the cafeteria at lunch, eating off of the foam trays. "So," Kiba starts. "Don't forget, we are throwing a dorm party on Saturday."

"Bring booze, friends, snacks, whatever. The more the merrier!" Naruto added. Kiba and Naruto were known for throwing the best dorm parties in the university. Luckily their RA was a really chill guy. He was known for reading porn on the job. The boys chattered on about the party that they were planning, not noticing two people walking by.

"Damn it's been so long since we've been to a good party." A white haired man said to the woman next to him.

"You're right." She replied. "We totally have to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba walked into his dorm, shouting at Naruto as he shut the door closed with his foot. Naruto walked out of his room and into the living room "You got enough booze for the entire school!" Kiba laughed and started to pull the bottles from the brown bags to place on the ledge of their tiny, makeshift kitchen. He lined bottles of vodka, gin, bourbon, and fireball. He then took out a smaller bottle than the rest, it was black and had a logo of a deer.

"This is for if we really want to get fucked up." Naruto shook his head as Kiba placed the bottle of Jagermeister in the freezer.

"I don't touch that stuff. Last time I drank some of that I literally had amnesia." Kiba laughed in return to that, moving to make sure they had enough cups, juice, and sodas to mix with the liquor. Naruto went to the other side of the room and hooked up the stereo and had the cord ready. He made a party playlist at the beginning of the school year and it was always a hit. He would add new songs here and there, but he knew the classics everyone enjoyed. When the boys heard a knock at the door, the blonde went to answer it.

"Hi boys!" Ino said, her arms lined with plastic bags.

"We brought the snacks!" Sakura added, Naruto moved out of the way so the girls could place the snacks onto the large coffee table, moving the extras into the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm going to go get ready," Naruto said as he walked towards his room, the girls were already sitting on the couch with the tv on. The blonde pulled out some nice black jeans and an orange t-shirt that fit him snugly, then went into his bathroom to change and take care of his messy hair, running his fingers through the wild locks to tame them the best he could. The blonde sprayed on some cologne, threw on a belt, and opened the door to meet the girls in the living room.

A few hours later the dorm had a good amount of people in it, Kiba was flirting with Hinata near the kitchen, her cousin, Neji, was standing awkwardly while Lee rambled about something or other to him. Sakura and Ino were in the kitchen, mixing drinks for the other guests and Naruto, being the social butterfly that he was, bounced from guest to guest, talking, laughing, and welcoming them to the party.

* * *

"Come on, you never go to these things." A white haired man said, looking straight at the dark haired man sitting across from him. The man snorted.

"There's a reason for that." Four friends sat at a table in a small diner, enjoying a late dinner. The restaurant was a small, but hidden gem on campus, serving comfort food and delicious salads. Sasuke popped a tomato in his mouth as a woman with fire red hair spoke up.

"Suigetsu is right, Sasuke. You never go and-" She shared a look with Suigetsu "You still owe him a favor." The white haired man's eyes lit up.

"Hey, you're right! You still owe me from the time that girl tried to-" Sasuke let his fork fall onto his bowl.

"That's quite enough." His dark eyes looked fiercely between the two friends before he sighed and picked his fork back up. "Fine. Whatever." The woman cheered and bit into her toast, the large man sitting next to Sasuke gently put his hand on his friend's shoulder and he scowled at the touch. "Let's go pay for this Jugo." The large man followed him to the counter.

* * *

By the time Sasuke and his friends arrived the dorm party was in full swing. There were even people standing outside of the dorm to have more room. The fire red haired woman, Karin, grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and led him through the crowd. She made it to the kitchen and got them both drinks and was in the middle of ordering another while Sasuke took the time to scan the crowd. He saw a few people he recognized from the coffee shop Naruto worked at and began to wonder if Naruto was there too. He turned his head back to the two women mixing his drinks. The blonde had her hair pulled into a high ponytail and seemed to pour the drinks really strong and the pinkette had her sleeved rolled up and a pleasant smile on her face. Her eyes met his and she gasped, Sasuke concluded she probably recognized him from the shop, he had seen her shop there a few times before. She excused herself and walked away from the makeshift bar.

Sakura moved through the crowd with ease, grabbing her blonde haired friend that was currently chatting up a very bored looking Shikamaru. "Naruto come here." He moved away and looked at her properly.

"What? What's going on?" She whipped her head around to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Look at the bar." He looked over at the bar and gasped, turning back to his friend.

"That's him! That's Sasuke." Sakura nodded with a laugh.

"I know. I went into that shop a few times myself, or did you already forget." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry Sakura, I just got excited." He nervously ran a hand through his hair and took a big sip of his strong mixed drink. "What should I do?" Right as Sakura was going to respond, the pair looked over as Kiba brought out a fold-out table and set it up behind the couch. He then placed a large cup in the middle and poured vodka up to about a quarter of the cup. He then scattered cards all around the cup while Sakura and Naruto moved to help set up chairs around the table. Kiba ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a pack of beer from out of the fridge, placing the cans around the outside of the table.

"King's cup!" Kiba yelled, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata sat at the table.

"Come on, you have to play at least one game." Karin grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and he reluctantly went to the table with her, downing the last of his strong mixed drink. Naruto did the same. Kiba hit his hands on the table.

"Alright, each card has a different meaning. I'll shout the meaning once someone pulls a card. We'll go around the table until someone picks the king." Sasuke looked over at Naruto with a smirk, the blonde smirking back just as fiercely. "Hinata, would you like to go first?" Naruto rolled his eyes at the awkward flirting Kiba was trying to do.

"S-Sure" She picked up a card and showed it to the table.

"It's a 10! We are playing categories. Hinata will pick a category and we will go around until someone can't think of something. That person has to drink from their beer. Hinata, what category would you like?" She thought for a moment.

"U-Um.. Let's do flowers." The group looked over at Naruto to start.

"Roses." The blonde answered

"Daffodils"

"Orchids"

"Chrysanthemums"

The group all looked at Kiba, who was wracking his brain for a type of flower.

"Time's up!" Sakura yelled. "Bottom's up!" Kiba sighed and took a drink out of his beer, chugging about half of it. It was Nauro's turn next. He picked up a card and it was an ace.

"Alright, the ace is waterfall. You go first Blondie." The table opened their beer cans and Naruto started chugging, Sakura followed after, then Karin, Sasuke, Kiba, and lastly, Hinata. Naruto finished his can and one after the other the others put their cans down as well.

"Damn it Naruto! I knew you'd make us drink a lot." The pinkette complained, the blonde just laughed at that.

"Not my fault you're a lightweight." He nudged her with his shoe "You're up." She picked up a card and showed it, it was the number 3. Kiba began to laugh.

"Three means you have to drink by yourself!" Sakura frowned before taking a few big gulps, the group moving onto Karin. She pulled a 7, waiting for Kiba to explain the card.

"Okay so seven, when I count down from three we will all raise our hands, last one has to drink." The others nodded. "Three, Two, One… Go!" Each person raised their hand, Hinata being a bit slower than the rest. She sighed softly and took a big swig from her beer. Sasuke picked up a card between his fingers.

"It's a five." Kiba smiled at that and put one of his hands up.

"Five is never have I ever, you go first." He nodded his head towards Sasuke and by then everyone at the table had their hands up.

"Never have I ever hooked up without eating ass." No one put a finger down, but Naruto started to flush brightly, assisted by the beer and liquor in his system. He was definitely tipsy.

"Never have I ever sucked dick," Kiba smirked as Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Karin put a finger down.

"Never have I ever.. Had sex." Hinata said, everyone else put a finger down.

"Never have I ever had sex with a woman." Sakura and Kiba all put a finger down.

"Never Have I ever" Sakura pursed her lips "kissed a dog."

"Sakura, what the fuck?" Kiba said as he put another finger down, Hinata laughed softly by his side and he relaxed. "I'm going to get you back for this." She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Never have I ever wanted to fuck someone who has come into the shop." Karin smirked at Sasuke as he put a finger down. Naruto blushed even brighter then, wondering if he was referring to him or another handsome customer. Sasuke took a sip of his beer with his free hand before starting

"Never have I ever had a dick up my ass." Naruto and Karin put a finger down and Sasuke chuckled softly.

"Never have I ever had a crush on someone for more than a year and kept my mouth shut about it." Sakura glared as she put a finger down, Hinata placing a finger down for the first time that evening.

"Wait, Kiba.. you have done that though. Put your damn finger down." The blonde countered, Kiba flushed and put a finger down.

"Never have I ever owned a dog" Hinata giggled and looked over at Kiba who put his finger down.

"Wha- Hinata, you too!" She laughed a bit harder as he sighed heavily, realizing he was the first to have all five fingers down. He drank a few big gulps of his beer, realizing it was his turn next. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me." He showed the table the king he picked up and grabbed the cup in the middle. He downed the contents quickly, chasing the liquor with his beer. Sasuke got up from the table then and grabbed the blonde by the arm.

"Do you go to school here?" Sasuke asked, his hand still on the blonde.

"You're standing in my dorm, Asshole." Naruto laughed at that. "Wanna go in my room and smoke a bit?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto led him to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. It was far quieter in his small room. They sat on his bed while Naruto pulled out a box from under his bed. He opened the decorated box and inside were two sandwich size bags, one with fresh weed, the other with burnt leaves. The blonde picked up the grinder and screwed the top off. Sasuke was sitting really close to him, he could almost feel their thighs touching. Naruto packed the bowl carefully, holding the bright pipe he bought the last time he was in the shop. He lit the bowl and took in a big breath, releasing his finger from the side of the bowl. He then handed the bowl to Sasuke who took a hit. "How do you feel?" Sasuke pressed closer to Naruto, their thighs pressing up against each other. He put the bowl back in the box and placed it on the nightstand next to him.

"I feel really good." Sasuke's voice was deeper than usual as he looked at the blonde with half-lidded eyes. Naruto gasped as Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's thigh. "How do you feel?"

"I'm.. good." He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, his hands began to sweat and a deep flush covered his face, neck, and ears.

"Good," Sasuke replied and closed the gap between them, Naruto's eyes widened as he felt warm soft lips meet his own, but he relaxed when he felt Sasuke's hand slide beneath his head. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed as he moved his lips against Sasuke's grasping at the shirt on the handsome man's arms. They both pulled back only for a moment, just enough time to look at each other before they were kissing again. Sasuke started to push Naruto back so that he lay on the bed beneath him, not once breaking the kiss. The blonde wrapped his arms around the taller man as he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke ran his hands up the other's thighs, the blonde gasping into the kiss when he felt a hand brush against his erection. Sasuke palmed his erection, stroaking it through the dark jeans. Sasuke used one hand to undo the blonde's belt and undo the zipper, stroaking his cock as soon as it left his jeans. He moved down to pull the Naruto's pants down and off of him before licking up the shaft, watching in amusement as the blonde bucked his hips up. Sasuke held his hips down and began to suck on his erection, bobbing his head at a rhythm that made Naruto grab at Sasuke's hair, moaning in a way that made Sasuke's dick twitch in his own jeans. He spread the blonde's legs and settled between them, using one hand to pump Naruto's erection, as the other was holding up a tan thigh, he used his tongue to circle around Naruto's entrance, the blonde's head falling back in the overwhelming pleasure. He grabbed the sheets beneath him as Sasuke ate his ass, the erotic view sending him over the edge as he came into Sasuke's hand. The dark haired man leaned up with a smirk, moving to grab a sock from beside the bed to clean the blonde up with and got up to wash his hand in the connected bathroom. Naruto lay on his bed, his eyes half-lidded and enjoying the afterglow. Sasuke came back, placed a kiss on Naruto's lips, and slipped back out to the party.


End file.
